Prince of mako
by Mergana Pendragon
Summary: So when watching Mako mermaid my brother and i would joke that Cam was an evil Merman from a thousand years ago. This is my telling of this tale. Cam was prince of Mako a thousand years ago, but for rebelling against his sister and creating the trident, he was exiled as a land boy. but its been a thousand years, what happens when he can finally become a merman again? CamXNixie
1. Chapter 1

**Summary (Extended.): **

**So when watching Mako mermaid my brother and i would joke that Cam was an evil Merman from a thousand years ago. This is my telling of this tale. Cam was prince of Mako a thousand years ago, but for rebelling against his sister and creating the trident, he was exiled as a land boy. but its been a thousand years, what happens when he can finally become a merman again? what happens when Nixie finds out? Will Nixie tell the others or keep it a secret for Cam? CamXNixie **

_'Tonight' _Cam thought '_Tonight things will be as they should be as they should have been, a long time ago.'_

Cam was going to be a Merman again, his sentence would be over, he would rule Mako island like he was born to.

* * *

The full moon shone on the cave revealing the entrance. _'This is it, Mako is as good as mine!'_ Cam walked confidently on into the cave that had been hidden from him since very recently. Trident in hand Cam was ready to live as he once did a thousand years ago. reaching towards the trident symbol he wondered if it really did what Zac said it did. He had never been here before the other day and even then it hadn't showed him to the moon pool. The mermaids that had concealed this entrance had been quite smart, he hadn't found it for over ten centuries but it wouldn't have mattered; he couldn't return to his born state till tonight anyway; as was his punishment. the thousandth anniversary of his exile as a land boy.

Barely had he touched the trident when the floor began to feel as thin as water. within seconds he was falling towards the moon pool Trident in hand. The water was refreshing and he could feel the full moon on his face. After the full moon had passed he had to get out of the water before the others got there. of course he would be long gone by then. Part of him thought he should destroy the moon pool, but knew that would cause suspicion. Not destroying the moon pool would be the perfect cover since the mermaids thought just having the trident in it destroyed it. No, the Merman had to wish it to happen and concentrate hard; he should know since he made the thing.

* * *

When we arrived at the moon pool Cam was no where to be found, and the moon pool not destroyed.

"Maybe he hasn't come yet." Sirena suggested.

Everyone looked towards the roof, expecting a power hungry land boy to fall from nowhere, like last time.

"Maybe he's not coming at all?" Nixie said still not wanting to believe that Cam had lied to her. "The moon pools still intact, the full moon isn't up there anymore. Maybe he just wanted the trident away, for when Zac came. Can we reserve judgement till we find him?" She asked.

_'Ya right! that's a brilliant idea Nixie, I mean we all now that worked out well last time!' _I thought, but then I thought about when Nixie hadn't trusted Zac, it was awful. I got so mad at her. I know Nixie likes -maybe even _loves- _Cam and she would get mad at me if I just immediately didn't trust him. Plus there was no evidence he did anything more then Nixie had when she helped him get the trident. I just didn't like him, but if i openly said this it would cause trouble.

"Of course." I said, it tasted like vinegar!

Sirena nodded; which made Nixie smile a _thank you_. Now all we had to do was find Cam.

* * *

Cam watched from a crack unnoticed by the mermaids that were now debating what they would decided it was time to leave before they found his bout. He was lucky that they slept here every night otherwise he might be in some big trouble. Cam's plan had begun and with the trident they couldn't stop him.

**AN: Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nixie prepared herself for whatever would happen upon entering the cafe, the group now patiently waiting behind her had decided she should be the one to interrogate Cam. Almost silently she leisurely opened the door; walking over to where Cam had his back to them reading a book while drinking the lemonade he had ordered.

"Cam?" Nixie said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Cam freaked almost dropping his book. he turned to look at the group of five but in his mind he only saw Nixie.

"We need to talk." she said trying to keep all composure in her voice.

Cam smiled, it wasn't his natural mischievous smile though; which confused everyone but Nixie.

"Where were you?" Nixie asked.

Cams smile dropped into a casual face.

"I've been here. and for quite some time too. Is this about that trident?" Cam asked very well feigning a questioning look.

"Yes it is, where is it?"

Cam looked as though his temper was rising.

"I thought you wanted me to hide it." he almost yelled.

"Why did you lie to Evie? Because she stalled Zac he missed the full moon." Nixie asked trying not to shake with the nervousness she felt.

"It wouldn't have worked!" he shouted "and even if it did whats to just stop him from coming back next month? I lied to Evie because i forgot to hide it, and i didn't have time to retrieve it from its spot on mako. I panicked and told Evie something i knew would make her keep Zac from mako." his voice had morphed into that of an apology.

Lyla couldn't stand it.

"You're lying! you showed Nixie it in your locker, she told us." she shouted.

Cam looked at the previously unnoticed group, all but Sirena and Nixie seemed upset with him. But Nixie's expression was worse, she looked as if she was at war with herself and just about ready to break down. Lyla looked as if no amount of explaining would change her mind, but one look at Nixie and her expression softened; she had never seen Nixie like that, Nixie was always as firm as a rock nothing shook her.

"I was afraid principal Santos would find it, Zac told me what happened to her last time." he said trying not to raise his voice. "Santos is almost always at the school. Please believe me, it was just a stupid mistake."

_'Lying to her is a stupid mistake!'_ Cam thought _'But i can't tell _them _what happened, they wouldn't understand. But Nixie will, I have to find the right way to tell her; otherwise she'll never trust me again.'_

Seeing that the more he talked the more problems he would create Cam decided to resolve the conversation.

"if you have to sleep on it, I'm okay with whatever you decide. Well unless you decide I'm mental and can't be trusted." he said with the goofy smile re plastered onto his face.

The smile was slightly exaggerated. But after Nixie's face got brighter then the sun Cam had no smile to display how he was feeling.

**AN: Is this story good? any things you think i should change? anything particular you want to happen next? just review and ill consider, I try to read every review (since there aren't so many i do read every!).**


	3. Chapter 3

David quietly swept the cafe floor thinking about the strange events as of late. Cam and Zac seemed at war with each other, Sirena up and said she was going home but couldn't ever see him again, Nixie and Lyla couldn't look more mad at each other and Evie seems like shes gotten herself into whatever crazy drama has been going on between all of them.

David recalled how Cam had come in quite suddenly saying he wanted a can of lemonade as quickly as he could get it to him. David had gotten him it a minute of so ago and was sweeping up the sand Cam dragged in when Nixie, Zac and Lyla pushed past him Evie and Sirena following a bit behind.

_'no, David you have to finish this.'_ David thought convincing himself not to go see Sirena.

David swept the last bit into the collapsible dust pan when he heard Cam say "I've been here. and for quite some time too. Is this about that trident?" David had been hearing snippets of the first bit of the conversation but this got his attention. _'__Cam only got here a few minutes ago! why is he lying?' _David wondered _'What trident?'_ David still didn't know what the 'Trident' was; he had read about a trident on the schools computer when he had found the page in the history whilst looking for a page he had found for research for his English paper, he had also seen one in Zac's locker as he passed in the hall way. This trident kept popping up, but he still didn't have any idea what the big deal was.

"Yes it is, where is it?" he heard Nixie say.

It seemed only Cam and Nixie were talking. And two things were clear; One: Nixie didn't actually want to ask Cam these questions. Two: Cam was getting annoyed.

"I thought you wanted me to hide it."

_'Hide it? from who?' _The conversation was very confusing.

"Why did you lie to Evie? Because she stalled Zac he missed the full moon." Nixie less then confidently asked.

David understood that Nixie didn't want Cam to think badly of her; hence why she tried to keep her voice low but firm. He knew she liked Cam, it was obvious. But he still didn't have a clue what they were talking about. _'Lie to evie? when did that happen? and what does any of this have to do with the full moon. wasn't the full moon tonight, and if it was shouldn't it still be up?_

"It wouldn't have worked!" Cam shouted pausing as if he had said something he hadn't meant to in the outburst. "and even if it did whats to stop him from just going back next? I lied to Evie cause i forgot to hide it and i didn't have the time to retrieve it from it hiding spot on mako. I panicked and told Evie something i knew would make her keep Zac from mako."

_Great this had something with the mysterious island they all seemed fixated on, and keeping Zac from it. or was it from the trident? both i guess._ David watched from his corner as he saw Lyla about to burst. He was lucky they were currently the only customers otherwise he would have to ask them to leave and miss more clues to what the heck was going on. Normally the cafe would be closed by now but they had decided to try a few all nighters since it was break and they had no homework.

"You're lying! you showed Nixie it in your locker, she told us." Lyla shouted.

_well of course hes lying._ david had figured out how to tell when Cam lied a few years ago._ but why? what does he have to gain?_

"I was afraid principal Santos would find it, Zac told me what happened to her last time." he said trying not to raise his voice. "Santos is almost always at the school. Please believe me, it was just a stupid mistake."

_'great now the principal was dragged into this somehow as well... but what does any of this have to do with each other?'_ David started washing some of the dishes in the small sink next to the blender. Even though the water was loud he could still hear the group.

"if you have to sleep on it, I'm okay with whatever you decide. Well unless you decide I'm mental and can't be trusted." David could hear the smile in his voice.

Even if David had looked up he wouldn't have seen Cam, he had his back to him and almost everyone else had their eyes on came; _almost._ Sirena was looking right at him and looked like she couldn't be happier. When the group finally dispersed and left Cam to his lemonade and book sirena came over to talk to David.

"Hey, great news!" She said with a smile that even made David smile in his sad state. "We cancelled the trip!" she exclaimed.

David looked up startled.

"Really? Just like that!?" He asked. then his face fell. "Does this have something to do with Cam. And is it possible that it will change again?"

Sirena looked like she was thinking carefully of what to say.

"Well, there's always the chance that it could change, but if it does I won't go." she said confidently

David smiled at the thought, he liked Sirena and he was glad she felt the same way.

"Thank you, it would mean a lot to me." he said.

Sirena waved good bye and left thinking she had safely avoided the whole Cam topic, but as soon as she had left David started thinking about how she had smoothly avoided answering the question. Whatever was going on it was serious and all of them had in one way or another been pulled into it. Cam seemed to be the center of attention, but David couldn't just ask 'hey Cam whats going on' but there was one other thing in the center of all the commotion. If he wanted answers he would have to check out Mako island.

**AN: David's on to them! lol i hate that some people put him off as niave. **

******Is this story good? any things you think i should change? anything particular you want to happen next? just review and ill consider, I try to read every review (since there aren't so many i do read every!).**


End file.
